One Family
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: Two-Shot. Just a simple tale of an orphaned dinosaur being taken under the wing of a completely different species after being saved from certain death. Guest-starring the Domehead trio: Cepher, Pacia, and Rus. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Land Before Time. Just wanna let you all know. :)

A story that a good friend of mine expressed an interest in reading and I thought, 'Why not? It won't be getting popular, but it'll make my buddy happy and that's what matters!' It's a simple Two-Shot fanfic involving two of my OC characters. Also guest-starring are Cepher, Pacia, and Rus from my fanfic, _Guilty Until Proven Innocent_. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

A small Crawler crept along the dry, crusty ground, its feelers waving about as it searched for sustenance in the form of food and water. But its search was in vain, as it has always been for several Cold Times now. Clicking softly with a flutter of its wings, it began digging into the hardened ground as best it could. Using its head as a shovel, it didn't see the approach of an ominous shadow and when it did remove its face from the dirt, it was too late. The ground around it suddenly churned in a violent fashion, and it found itself half-buried in a matter of seconds. Thrashing all six little legs, it tried pull itself free and fly off, but there was to be no escape as the ground continued to heave.

Finding itself buried completely, it squeaked in panic and put all the more effort into its struggles; it couldn't give up. It still had a lot of things to live for and new lands to explore! Flaring its hardened wing cases to help leverage it against the dirt around it, it pulled and tugged before finally hitting open air. The violent heaving was still going on and it was just about to be buried again before it felt something coming up under it. It barely had any time to react before it was thrown up into the air, its wings reflexively spreading open and buzzing to carry their dazed owner away from the Swallowing Dirt.

Stygia shook her head a bit as she pulled her snout from the ground, hardly paying any attention to the Buzzing Crawler that she had inadvertently terrorized. She just spotted the little critter digging and thought it had found something worthwhile. But it appears that wasn't the case. Discouraged and hungry, the young Spiky Domehead (_Stygimoloch_) looked about the barren landscape and sighed as her arms and tail went limp.

It has been several days since the Great Earthshake happened and there were still no signs of her herd and family, no matter how much time she dedicated in searching for them. All around her was nothing but depressing bad lands and her loud, high-pitched calls merely echoed through said landscape without any response from her kin. She was close to giving up…

Letting out one last broken cry for family contact, she kept her gaze on the ground as she wandered off in a random direction. Her stomach was grumbling and aching, her body was growing listless and tired, her mind felt like it was on the verge of snapping, and her mood was depressing. She already figured out that the chances of finding her mother, father, and siblings was incredibly low, and she also knew that she better get used to being alone from now on.

But she didn't wanna be alone! She was only a kid, barely reaching the Age of Great Growing. She was much too young and small to survive in such a harsh environment. Her parents had taught her some skills to find her own food and make her own living, but her lessons weren't the least bit complete. In desperation, she's been attempting to self-teach herself, like digging wherever the Crawlers and Fuzzers dig in the hopes of finding something to help. It hasn't worked so far and it was dampening her spirits.

Acknowledging the setting of the Bright Circle, Stygia reluctantly prepared for yet another cold and lonely night. Her hind claws scrapped out a make-shift nest, removing the hard surface in favor of the softer dirt below, and she gingerly laid herself in the small depression. Wrapping her tail around herself and resting her head on her arms, she watched as the Bright Circle disappeared and the sky darkened with only Lesser Lights to provide a weak silver glow over the landscape.

Feeling rumbles through the earth, the young dinosaur glanced over to see a passing herd of Threehorns quite a distance away. Her heart fell as she watched the herd go about their business and travels, the young hatchlings playing with each other and their parents. A soft whimper came from Stygia's throat and she forced herself to look away as tears began welling up in her eyes.

Snuggling her nose into her tail, she couldn't block out the distant voices and giggles from the youngsters and she choked, sobbing even when the herd moved far enough away to become undetectable. She wanted so badly to join that herd, but she knew it would be unacceptable. Her parents always told her to avoid other species, that it wasn't the way of things and most other dinosaurs weren't friendly at all. So she knew that if she had attempted to join with them, their inevitable rejection would only make her feel worse…

Closing her eyes, her shaking body calmed down as her tears dried up, allowing the young Spiky Domehead to fall into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

There was a scent in the air, gently drifting with the morning wind. Stygia's nostrils twitched and her sleepy mind drowsily attempted to analyze it. It smelled… almost like her own kind. Instantly, she was wide awake and she stood up eagerly. Her kind? Nearby?! It could be her herd! But, her elation was short-lived upon closer inspection of the scent. It wasn't the smell of her own kind, but it was incredibly close. She's never smelled it before and it confused her.

Reasoning it out, she assumed the scent was coming from a dinosaur closely related to her kind. Well, her parents never told her to avoid other Domeheads (in fact, she never recalled them speaking about other Domehead species at all), and whoever was letting off this scent was close enough to satisfy her need for familiar company. Besides, after last night's emotional break-down, she's willing to settle with anything. Shaking her body to warm it up a bit, she left her temporary nest behind as she began following the smell upwind.

She never done this before, sniffing out another creature; it seemed too much like a sharptooth activity and besides, she never really _had_ to do such a thing before. But it didn't matter now, her mind was only occupied with finding the source of the scent. And it seemed she was doing a great job, as she found her first clue: footprints, from three individual dinosaurs. They were like hers, but with sharper claw points and a much larger size. Wow, whoever made these prints were even bigger than her parents! She sniffed a foothole before curiously placing her own foot within it. Her little foot was dwarfed.

Nervousness slithered its way into her mind and she gulped down a lump in her throat. Did she really wanna see what giant creature made these prints? The answer was yes. If they were fellow Domeheads of some kind, then how bad could they be? Finding confidence in that, Stygia followed the prints as quickly as she could, eager to incorporate herself once more in a herd.

It took a few moments to find what she was looking for and upon seeing them, she paused. It was a trio of large dinosaurs in various shades of grey. It seemed to comprise of a black-colored female, a dark grey male, and a larger paler grey male, whom was no doubt the leader of the group. Looking at the basic body structure and the distinctive shapes of their skulls, she knew they were indeed Domeheads of some sort. They looked rather strange as they lacked the spikes she was so used to seeing and their muzzles only sported two nosehorns, as opposed to having horns completely covering the tops of their snouts.

They were asleep at this moment of time and Stygia kept her distance, unsure whether she should wake them or not. Maybe it'll be best to just wait, as she didn't wanna aggravate them as a first introduction. So, she circled them slowly, digging at the ground for anything to eat in order to keep herself busy. It was when the Bright Circle began peeking from the horizon that movement made itself known within the trio.

The smaller male gave a yawn and opened his eyes, stretching a bit before giving a few grooming licks on the female's muzzle. This woke her up in turn and their general movement stirred the largest male. Stygia stayed still and quiet, not wanting to startle them in their sleepy state and her heart practically stopped when the pale grey male stood up to full size. Now that they weren't curled up, they looked a lot bigger than she first thought. They must've been about four times her size! It took a lot of determination for her to stand her ground. They were fellow Domeheads, so she had nothing to worry about…

The smaller male spotted her and nudged their leader. "Cepher, we have company." He spoke up and this 'Cepher' glanced over at his companion before turning his attention to her. Stygia knew now was the time to act and she tried to pull herself together to make her introduction pleasant. Keeping herself low in submission, she offered as kind a smile as she could.

"Hi. I'm Stygia. I'm a Spiky Domehead." She greeted.

"I can see that," Cepher responded with a sneer and Stygia hesitated, wondering if she did something wrong. Maybe he's just cranky; he _did_ just wake up, after all… "What're you doing in our territory?!" Or maybe not...

"Uh…" Stygia was taken aback by the hostilities, but reasoned that it was normal when a new member tries to join a herd. "I was separated from my family…. And I kinda thought that-"

"Awww, the little pipsqueak wants to make friends with us." Cepher hissed in malicious amusement as his companions chuckled darkly.

"How deliciously cute, and stupid." The female added, eyeing their potential breakfast. She's small, but a lot bigger than their usual hatchling prey. And in this harsh time, that fact was most welcome as the trio beginning to circle her. Stygia began feeling fear creeping into her system and she cleared her throat as she looked from one of the three to the other. It was obvious to her that they weren't warming up to the idea of a new addition, but maybe she could convince them to give her a chance.

"I know I don't look like much, but-"

"'But' nothing. You just plain don't look like much." The smaller male mocked before looking to Cepher with a smirk that only made Stygia's apprehension worse. "Practice time?"

"You know it is." The leader of the group responded, kicking up some dirt. Stygia knew what that gesture meant and she whimpered, backing up a few steps. They were going to attack her and she had to appease them and quick!

"Well… If you guys want me to go, then I guess I'll just…you know…be on my way." She muttered, hearing the menacing growls from each of the larger dinosaurs.

"Go ahead and run, little one," Cepher replied with a sinister look that clearly communicated that he and his companions would love nothing more than to tear her apart. "It'll only make this more fun."

A thoroughly horrified Stygia knew that her attempts to appeal to them was NOT doing any good and she felt instinct take hold of her body, turning tail and dashing off as fast as she could. She instantly heard the larger dinosaurs giving chase, and her panic only got stronger when she knew they were catching up to her at a terrifying pace. The youngster attempted the zig-zagging technique, as it has saved her from several attacks from Fast Biters in the past.

But evading her attackers wasn't going to be that easy, as the small male and the female ran on either side of her, keeping her from utilizing her technique to full efficiency. Her instinct-driven body wasn't giving up though and she attempted to make a sharp turn, hopefully having enough speed to zip passed one of the Domeheads before they could stop her. However, the turn itself was not merciful and although her tail flicked in the right direction for a balanced change of course, the hard ground below her feet didn't cooperate nearly as well.

The thin layer of loose gravel slipped under her strides, and she felt her feet slide out from under her. Falling with a yelp, she tried to stand and resume her retreat in a panicked scramble, but it was no use as she felt an impact into her side. Crying out in pain, she felt her body skid along the ground and she came to a rest with a groan. Shakily, feeling a bit dazed, she pushed herself up on all fours before another impact came from her other side before she could recover enough to even properly stand.

Feeling tears pour from her eyes, she again tried to stand but she didn't get nearly as far as she did before. A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see Cepher glowering down at her. Shaking uncontrollably, she could do nothing as he leaned down and wedged his snout under her little body, his nosehorns digging into her flesh as he did so. Stygia was confused at first as to his intentions, but it soon dawned on her and her sobs only got stronger.

"No! Nononono! Please, don-" Her words were cut off as she was flung into the air, screaming the entire time she was airborne. Her body reflexively made efforts to right itself and to make a proper landing, but it was in vain as the smaller male leapt up and slammed his skull relentlessly into her flailing little body. Shrieking with everything her voice had to offer, her cry was cut short as the female Domehead made a final leap, this impact smashing the youngster into the ground.

Coughing up blood as the larger female backed off with a snicker, Stygia felt incredible pain with each breath, curling up in agony as her attackers' laughter echoed through her head. Being a Domehead, her body was made for impact, but not from opponents several times her size. Besides, Stygia never had to endure this before. Her kind don't really butt heads on a regular basis, preferring to display the multiple horns ornamenting their domes instead. Only sharpteeth would know what it's like to feel a headbutt from a Spiky Domehead, and even then, that was when running wasn't an option.

"Anyone keeping score?" she heard the smaller male chortle and another wave of terror washed over her. This wasn't just a hostile and angry encounter; these three were having fun doing this to her! What has she gotten herself into?! Her body rushing with a new surge of adrenaline, her pain was temporarily numbed as she scrambled up and took off as fast as her injured body would physically allow.

The three Domeheads immediately gave chase and Stygia saw the edges of her vision going black, forcing her to focus only on what's in front of her. Her heart was pounding so loudly that it became the only sound she could hear, and she didn't even know if she was still being pursued. That was answered when another pain slashed down her body, too great for her fear to mask. She also felt claws sinking into her flanks and dragging her to the ground. Screeching, she made the first move of true aggression her mild-mannered personality ever allowed.

Turning on her attacker, she lowered her head in an attempt to drive her horns into skin. Her attacker, the female she noticed, immediately jumped back to avoid harm and Stygia got back to her feet. Facing the trio, she instinctively kicked up dirt and waved her head in warning, fully displaying her defensive weapons. However, it wasn't having the desired effect as Cepher casted a glance at his companions with an amused smirk on his snout.

"How precious! She actually thinks she can fight!" The other two cracked up as their leader stepped forward, apparently accepting her 'challenge' as he in turn kicked up dirt. Stygia was much too frightened to be aware of she was doing; she just wanted to get out of this alive! And if it meant fighting for her life, then so be it!

Giving a loud bugle, she charged head-on, bracing herself for impact. But it didn't come as Cepher sidestepped the rookie and slashed down her body as she ran passed. Stygia cried out and stumbled, barely keeping her footing so she can make another reckless and fear-fueled charge at him. This time, the larger Domehead charged back, colliding with the much-smaller creature with his head low enough to avoid the horns. The impact was way too much for little Stygia and she was thrown back, landing on her back against the hard and unforgiving ground.

More sadistic laughter rang through her ears as she tried to recover as quickly as she could. But her body was unresponsive as the trio walked over to her. She felt a foot nudge her agonized body and she could only manage a whimper in response.

"Is the game over already?" she heard the smaller male pipe up and she felt a kick on her body, forcing her to roll onto her front.

"It's not over until I say it is," Came Cepher's voice, and she felt a horned snout push against her shoulder. "Get up, you little disgrace!"

Giving a pained moan in response, Stygia almost didn't wanna get up. She knew if she did, it'll only bring more pain and torment. But if she did nothing, she would essentially be giving up and she had no intentions of dying like this. And so, against her body's will, she forced herself to get to her feet, struggling to gain balance before making her legs go forward in as best a run as she could pull off.

She heard pleasured growls from the 'playful' Domeheads as they began chasing her again. She knew they could catch her and kill her whenever they wanted, that she meant nothing to them but to be their toy. And this toy was losing steam as she felt her legs turning pulpy and harder to move, the pain that she was once able to ignore now the only thing she could think of.

She was going to die, gonna die a slow and agonizing death… from creatures that was so closely related to her. She came to them hoping for safety and company and now… She didn't know how much longer she could keep it up and she felt like she would pass out at any moment.

But hope was not all lost when she spotted another dinosaur in the distance. It was a four-footer and very low to the ground, no doubt a Leaf Eater. But then again, she's now learning that 'Leaf Eater' does not always equal 'harmless'. Doesn't matter, she was desperate for any potential help and she stumbled towards the unknown dinosaur as fast as she could.

Toni didn't notice the drama happening nearby, focused on sniffing for water before the sound of footfalls made her look up. The instant she did, she saw a blood-covered little dinosaur collapse at her feet, breaths heaving and body broken. Eyes wide, the Sharptail (_Gastonia_) didn't know how to react for a moment, ears straining when the small critter muttered.

"H…help me…please…"

Looking up, Toni saw three Domeheads skid to a stop a safe distance in front of her and piecing the situation together, she made her decision. It was an extreme taboo to interact and assist a member of another species, but she wasn't the kind of dinosaur to heartlessly subject a helpless creature to greater torment. And so, she stepped over the youngster protectively, the blades along the side of her tail rattling against each other as she waved the dangerous limb in threat.

The Domeheads looked at each other before glaring at her, the largest one hissing out his words. "Back off, Ground Prickly. That thing belongs to us."

"I dun think so!" Toni replied with a scoff. "You three had enough fun, so why don't you go back where you came from before I get a whoopin' on ya!"

There was a moment of silence as the Domeheads blinked and stared at the defiant little critter. Sharptails were actually very rare to come across around here, and the trio has only seen them once or twice from a distance. But this was the first time they've encountered one up close and personal and they weren't too sure how to react. This creature was fully-grown but very small, only a few feet longer than their toy and actually a little bit shorter in height. But the Sharptail was insanely armored and pointy on all sides and more. If they wanted to reclaim their play-thing, they would have to be careful.

Finally, after a long moment of contemplation, Cepher snorted. "What does she matter to you anyway? She's not even your own kind." he spat, attempting to get the Sharptail to see how stupid she was being and surrender the nearly-unconscious prey item before things got bloody.

Toni glared at the much larger dinosaur before casting a glance to the little dinosaur she was protecting. Despite Cepher's intentions, Toni knew the answer very well and she spoke smoothly and defiantly. "That's true, but she's still a living, feeling creature and a _child_. To leave her in your merciless claws to be tortured is a cruelty I'm utterly incapable of."

This got a growling huff in response from Cepher and he looked over to his companions, nodding them towards the uncooperative Sharptail. If she wanted to make this difficult, then so be it. Pacia and Rus moved forward, each circling the other dinosaur in opposite directions. They've done something like this before, though usually as a game in itself rather than a territorial need to reclaim what they felt was theirs. On many occasions, the trio has teased many a Clubtail, Spiketail, and Threehorn with this method, mocking the well-defended dinosaurs for their slowness. This one will be no different; just distract her enough to grab their toy and retreat.

Toni braced her body, tail swishing with more menacing rattles, keeping split second tabs on all three Domeheads. She recognized this move from Fast Biters and she knew she was well protected from all directions. But it wasn't her she was to be worried about and that would make it a bit tricky, especially since the young one was too large to properly shield. But she had no doubt that she could handle it.

"Bring it, ya thickheads..." Toni muttered under her breath, snapping her attention to the female Domehead when she lunged and reacting by throwing her shoulders towards the larger Leaf Eater. Pacia stopped just outta range, smirking as Rus took advantage of Toni's brief distraction by lunging himself, intent on grabbing the injured child. However, Toni caught his movement and her tail swung right at him. The male jumped clean over the tail before throwing himself backwards before he could be hit with the backlash.

The Sharptail snorted before looking towards Cepher as he charged. Tensing, she lowered her head to meet the impact, wincing as the much larger dinosaur slammed his skull into hers. Luckily, her head was armored and it too was designed for impact, though it was still very painful when said impact came from a giant Domehead rather than an equal sized member of her own kind. Grunting, Toni felt her paws engraving furrows into the ground as Cepher pushed her back.

Stygia whimpered as she felt Toni's forelegs press against her torn body, opening her eyes but unable to do anything herself. The Sharptail struggled to stay where she was, her front paws instinctively replacing themselves on the opposite side of the unfortunate youngster so as not to step on her. But it also worked against her, as there was nothing more to further leverage herself on. She was simply too small to properly hold her ground, the much larger and stronger dinosaur forcing her back enough to reach out and sink his claws into his much tinier relative.

The little Spiky Domehead felt the claws bite into her skin and she screamed in a mixture of pain and pure terror. Instantly, she gathered what little of her strength she had left to struggle and this distracted Cepher just enough for Toni to jerked herself aside and swing her tail at the enemy. Cepher reflexively jumped back, releasing Stygia's body so as not to slow himself down. Whimpering, Stygia curled up as tightly as she could as Toni resumed her defensive position over her, earning snarls from the aggressors. Glaring at each other, the two opposing forces took a moment to contemplate their next move.

Finally, Cepher flicked his tail as some unseen cue and he began circling the Sharptail, Pacia and Rus ready for their opportunity. Kicking up some dirt, Cepher lunged and then jumped back when Toni lashed out defensively. Growling in a taunting pleasure, the lead Domehead continued to make several mock-charges. Toni stayed ready with each false attack before glancing towards the other two, starting to think that the largest Leaf Eater was only trying to distract her with these charges. But unfortunately, it wasn't the charges that would be the distraction. Seeing her eyes flick towards his two companions, Cepher took advantage to make a true charge, his sights set on the Sharptail's soft underbelly. Within an instant, he shot out an arm, stabbed his claws into her stomach, and ripped four bleeding gashes across the skin before retreating a safe distance.

Toni cried out at the unexpected pain, stepping away from the offending Leaf Eater before glaring heatedly at him and charging back at him, tucking her head down and hunching her shoulders as if intent on impaling him on her spikes. Cepher smirked as he stayed one step ahead of the smaller and slower dinosaur, Pacia and Rus snickering as they hurried towards the defenseless youngster. Stygia saw this and tried to force herself to retreat, but she couldn't even stand on all fours before the two Domeheads grabbed hold of her. She let out another scream, her voice cracking, and she thrashed about, vaguely hoping to earn time to be rescued. Toni realized what was happening and gave herself a severe mental reprimand, turning away from Cepher and hurrying to save the young one.

Pacia and Rus saw her charge and they both began to retreat with their prize clasped in their grip. But Stygia wasn't about to give in to her fate, and she turned her head enough to sink her sharper teeth into the female Domehead's arm. Pacia wasn't expecting the bite from such a weak creature and she let go with a cry. Unfortunately for Stygia, Rus wasn't so pleased with this at all. Despite his companion's cry being one of startlement rather than pain, he made the rash decision to bite into Stygia in retaliation, shaking viciously in an effort to silence their shrieking toy. It didn't go as planned as Stygia only cried louder and within an instant, Toni stopped short of the Domehead and turned to swing her tail.

"Rus! Look out!" Both Cepher and Pacia called out, but it was too late. The tail slammed into his flanks, the blades easily cutting into his skin. With a shriek of pain, Rus let go of Stygia just as he took another hit. Stumbling as he tried to keep his balance, the small male immediately made efforts to back away, earning more injuries down his body as Toni continued to strike at him. Upon achieving freedom from the pain, Rus collapsed to his hands and knees, his companions rushing to his side to help him back to his feet.

Toni rattled her tail again, feeling that her message has been well-received. She didn't really want to have had to resort to that, but she knew it had to be done. Hunkering down protectively over little Stygia in her original position, she kept all her attention on the trio in case they needed some more 'convincing'. The Domeheads kept their own attention on their comrade, allowing the wounded male to lean on them for support before gaining enough stability to stand on his own two feet.

"I'm alright..." he muttered to them in assurance, wincing heavily as he shook out his bleeding body. Seeing the wounds were not fatal and would only need time to heal, Cepher returned his glaring eyes to the Sharptail, whom was _still_ hovering over _their_ toy/breakfast like it was a life-line. Stupid creature. Casting a glance at Rus, he knew it would be unwise to continue, lest he risk further injury to his companions and himself. Let her have that Spiky Domehead disgrace. The day was young and there was plenty of other Leaf Eaters to play with and hatchlings to eat.

And so, with nothing more than a snort, Cepher turned his back on the Sharptail and walked away, Pacia and Rus glaring death at Toni before following their leader, the latter with a very pronounced limp. Watching as the Domeheads eventually disappeared from sight, Toni smirked in triumph before backing off of little Stygia, sniffing the young one with a soft nudge of her snout to see if she was awake/alive. The child whimpered in pain at the nudge before turning her big, tear-filled eyes on her rescuer.

Sniffling, she managed to choke out a couple words with the greatest amount of sincerity that she could ever recall using. "T-Thank...you..."

Toni smiled very softly in return, giving a nod before asking what she knew had to be asked. "What happened?"

Stygia paused for a moment, trying to get her thoughts together through her agony. Attempting to speak through her tears, her voice was soft and as broken as her blood-covered body. "...I...I got seperated from my f-family... I...thought those three would be my friends..." Her torn body began to shake violently as she broke down, burying her face into the dirt underneath her. "But...they..." Her words disappeared under a heavy blanket of sobs, and Toni felt her sympathy strengthen. She felt a conflict on how to react: on one paw, she instinctively wanted to comfort the little one with perhaps a nuzzle or a careful hug; on the other paw, it was against tradition and culture to do such a thing.

Torn, Toni decided to keep her distance for now and waited for the young one to calm down. "Shhhh... It's okay. Everything's alright now." she said softly and a bit uncomfortably, as this wasn't a situation she regularly found herself in. But her awkward attempts seemed to be working a bit, as Stygia eventually stopped shaking and after a few moments, she turned her tear-filled gaze back to the Sharptail.

"You...You're not gonna...leave me...are you?" she asked, her voice quivering with fear at the prospect of being left to fend for herself in this condition. Now that the trio was gone, the Sharptail might decide that she wasn't obligated to stick around any longer. And her heart only continued to sink as Toni shifted her eyes away for a brief instant, obviously conflicted as to how to respond. Finally, the Sharptail muttered softly with a small comforting smile.

"No. Someone has to protect you until you're better." She took a few steps away at a distance usually typical between two different species and she settled down, wincing as her injuries reminded her of their presence with a spike of pain. But she made no further acknowledgement of her wounds as she looked back at her temporary companion. "Rest up now, kiddo. You're safe."

Stygia felt a great wave of gratitude, as well as a sense of strangeness. Her attempts to befriend her closest relatives ended in complete and utter disaster and yet, this completely different Leaf Eater was showing exactly what behavior she was hoping for. Sure, it was obvious Toni felt uncomfortable interacting with her like this, but that was natural given the norm of dinosaur society. Managing the first smile since her frightful encounter, the youngster carefully tucked her nose under her tail and fell into the pain-free oblivion of unconsciousness.

* * *

Part 1 of the two parter! Hopefully everyone who bothered to read this enjoyed it! Have a good one and don't forget to review, yes? :D


End file.
